La Maldición del Odio
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: No hay más remedio, al parecer lo malcrió demasiado en su infancia, era su deber como hermano mayor disciplinarlo. Así que Indra hiso lo único que creyó era el mejor curso de acción: Le dio una patada en las bolas a su hermanito, duro. Y así fue, amigos míos, como inicio el legendario y sangriento conflicto Uchiha VS Senju(Series de One-Shot "Parejas singulares" e "Ideas locas AU")


La Maldición del Odio

Resumen: No hay más remedio, al parecer lo malcrió demasiado en su infancia, era su deber como hermano mayor disciplinarlo. Así que Indra hiso lo único que creyó era el mejor curso de acción: Le dio una patada en las bolas a su hermanito, duro. Y así fue, amigos míos, como inicio el legendario y sangriento conflicto Uchiha VS Senju.

(Series de One-Shot "Parejas singulares" e "Ideas locas AU" Serie enfocado: Los Semidioses y sus odiseas)

Crossover de Naruto y Percy Jackson.

Apollo X Sasuke

* * *

Todo había empezado con Kaguya.

Ese mal intento de Gaia para escapar de su derrota en la segunda titanomaquia fue mal, en muchos niveles, sobretodo porque dicho intento fue en otro planeta, completamente diferente a la tierra. Por lo que los Dioses de la primera generación tenían que seguir manteniendo a su abuela loca durmiendo y detener a ese clon suyo de apoderarse del universo. Y como el culo de los dioses es extremadamente perezoso (como señalo Percy Jackson oh, tan amablemente) necesitaban la ayuda de alguien para detenerla, que ese sello de Hagoromo no duraría para siempre.

El viejo hombre tampoco les caía bien ¡El demente creía sinceramente en llevar paz permanente al mundo! ¡Ja! Si fuera tan simple como un **_Platica No Jutsu_** (como amablemente le apodaron los gemelos Stoll) los dioses lo hubieran hecho hace **_eones_**, parecía que el tipo desconocía los verdaderos colores de la naturaleza humana. No importa cuántas veces intentes llevarles paz, estos siempre encontraran una manera de llevar la guerra, incluso si eso lleva años. La codicia y maldad que habitaba en algunos no era broma.

Fue aquí cuando recurrieron a Indra.

El niño tenía potencial; era paciente, modesto y sabía que todos los seres humanos podían ser buenos o malos al contrario de su hermano que, francamente, les preocupaba su innata confianza en los demás. Sobre todo, el niño era fuerte y tenía una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros, de nuevo, muy contrario a su hermano que parecía ser un cabeza hueca la mayor parte del tiempo en el mejor de los casos, así que se decidió que Indra seria quien los ayudaría en contra de Kaguya.

La presentación con el niño (adolecente), la explicación y el _"Tu abuela demente, que es un clon de nuestra abuela psicópata, planea apoderarse del universo y queremos salvar a tu planeta de la devastación así que únete a nuestro lado"_ fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Indra aceptara; su buen corazón, desinterés y deseo de ayudar a los demás y esa sarcástica forma de ser suya, hacían que más de uno volteara a ver a Percy Jackson quien solo los fulminaba con la mirada. Uhg ¿No serían gemelos o sí?

La misión de Indra comenzó vagando por la tierra buscando pistas, estudiando rollos antiguos y en su mayoría pasando tiempo con los dioses y sus hijos. Indra rápidamente se hizo amigo, casi hermano, de Percy, bebía con Poseidón, entrenaba con Ares, debatía con Atenea, ayudaba a Perséfone y Deméter con sus respectivos jardines, ayudaba a Hades a juzgar a las almas de los muertos, bromaba con Apolo y Hermes, pasaba tiempo con Hestia disfrutando su divina comida y, finalmente, coqueteando con Artemisa, quien término con ceder ante sus encantos y para sorpresa de todos anunciando su compromiso (totalmente platónico, Artemisa no rompería su juramento, había más de una manera de tener hijos, a Indra no le importaba, el respetaba sus decisiones y la amaba, no necesitaban el sexo en su relación).

Lastimosamente no contaron con el factor Hagoromo.

De alguna manera el viejo entendió la misión de Indra de buscar y eliminar a Black Zetsu y Kaguya como una señal de que este él creía que no necesitaba ayuda y eligió una vida solitaria llevándolo por un camino destructivo. ¿Cómo llego a esas conclusiones? Ni siquiera Indra lo sabía. Cuando su padre murió y nombro a Ashura su heredero, a Indra realmente no le importo, solo suspiro en sus adentros lamentando la tarea imposible que su amado, pero honestamente iluso, padre puso en los hombros de su inocente, y terriblemente denso, hermanito.

El simplemente se encojo de hombros y se fue en silencio, recogiendo sus cosas, recientemente Artemisa le pidió vivir juntos (en un sentido metafórico, dejaría sus cosas en el templo de Artemisa en el Olimpo llevando solo lo necesario consigo al campamento de sus cazadoras) y el iría con ella y sus cazadoras a los países del frio norte en donde Black Zetsu fue avistado.

En retrospectiva, fue un mal movimiento de su parte.

* * *

La ventaja de que los dioses visitaran este mundo y no vivieran en él, era su poder para lo imposible no era limitado por las estúpidas reglas (estas solo se aplicaban a la tierra). Así que ellos podían hacerse invisibles para cualquiera, excepto Indra. Por ello no fue una sorpresa cuando Black Zetsu apareció frente a Indra y comenzó a susurrar veneno en sus oídos.

Indra, pragmático como era, fingió escuchar y estar de acuerdo.

La paciencia es virtud de santos, se dijo, manipulare a Zetsu hasta que me diga como planea liberar a Kaguya y después me deshago de él.

Lástima que las cosas no eran simples.

* * *

Cuando se encontró otra vez con su hermano unos meses después, quedo desconcertado en el como Ashura comenzó un discurso sobre la hermandad, la amistad y como el odio y los celos no eran buenos para el mundo. Le tomo a Indra un par de minutos en Shock y silencio procesar y entender lo que sea que su hermanito estuviera diciendo para traducirlo todo a que su hermano creía que él se había ido porque desaprobaba la decisión de padre y que había regresado para reclamar lo que consideraba su derecho de nacimiento.

Le tomo todo de si a Indra para poner su mejor Poker Face y no soltar un _"¿Qué diablos?"_ en la cara de su (idiota) hermanito menor.

No hay más remedio, al parecer lo malcrió demasiado en su infancia, era su deber como hermano mayor disciplinarlo. Así que Indra hiso lo único que creyó era el mejor curso de acción.

Le dio una patada en las bolas a su hermanito, duro.

* * *

Así fue, amigos míos, como inicio el legendario y sangriento conflicto Uchiha VS Senju.

No se lo esperaban ¿Verdad?

* * *

Black Zetsu era más ingenioso de lo que esperaban. ¡Maldita sea! Los dioses tuvieron que reagruparse y elegir un plan de acción más largo y continuo. Con lo que Indra había descubierto, el famoso plan ojo de luna tenía que ser detenido justo antes de que diera inicio, pero debían asegurarse de que Black Zetsu pensara que las cosas marchaban como él quería. La única noticia de celebración fue que Indra se volvió inmortal al convertirse en el primer Cazador varón de Artemisa (Aunque ya todos sabían que estos dos habían roto ya su juramento de virginidad, aunque hayan tenido hijos de cerebro como Atenea, su primer hijo nacido de forma natural era mucho más poderoso. Pero reconocen que les tomo tiempo, a Artemisa me refiero)

Así fue como, años más tarde, la diosa Artemisa hizo un pacto con la esposa del actual líder del clan Uchiha y le encomendó el cuidado de su primer hijo natural con Indra: Uchiha Madara.

* * *

Madara era consiente, oh terriblemente consiente, de quien era hijo, la verdad detrás de todas estas batallas estúpidas y lo que se esperaba de él, siendo el primer hijo de Artemisa.

El peso sobre sus hombros era mucho, sobre todo con el elaborado plan de Atenea, en donde él tenía que convertirse en el malo de la historia, pero valdría la pena. Estaba seguro.

Aun así no podía dejar de resoplar con exasperación a los berrinches de su madre por el hecho de que tenía una fuerte afinidad por el fuego y, en última instancia, con el elemento del tío Apollo.

Mujeres.

* * *

Su encuentro con Hashirama podría describirse como un desastre absoluto.

Aun así eso no evito que golpeara al tío Apollo en la cabeza y lo llamara _"Idiota"_ cuando se dio cuenta de que Hashirama era su _hijo (de Apollo)_, ósea su Primo (de Madara). Esto solo lo hacía todo más _difícil_. La única razón por la que no golpeo al tío Poseidon en la cabeza por lo mismo, cuando descubrió que Tobirama era también un semidiós, era porque el tío Poseidon era increíble. Lo único que lamento era que Hashirama era, también, un legado de Demeter.

Jodida Vida.

* * *

La vida es dura. Era un hecho conocido por todos los semidioses, pero Madara creía fervientemente que era doblemente dura para él, por el hecho de tener que salvar _constantemente_ el culo de sus primos Senjus. ¡Malditos monstruos! ¡Maldita sea el hecho de que sus primos no se pueden enterar de sus orígenes divinos sin echarlo todo a perder! ¡Malditos los dioses que le encomendaron la tarea de protegerlos! ¿¡Creían que era súper poderoso o qué!?

Lo lamento aún más cuando su hermanito Izuna termino teniendo un hijo con Nemesis.

¡Maldita sea!

* * *

Cuando Madara perdió al que había sido su hermanito en todo menos la sangre fue la primera vez en que Madara maldijo a los dioses de forma seria.

Los Dioses, por supuesto, ya lo habían previsto. Así que enviaron a la persona más maternal y comprensiva de todo el Olimpo a hablar con su campeón; Hestia.

Es una lástima que no pensaran que tal reunión tendría consecuencias, que se verían más tarde, mucho más tarde.

Una Consecuencia llamada Uchiha Obito.

* * *

Obito, por todo lo talentoso y fuerte que era, sabía muy bien que papel debía de actuar.

Aun así le picaba el orgullo el tener que ser *_traga duro_* el ultimo peso muerto. Se había quejado larga y extensamente con su querida e impresionante madre. La cual, genial como era, lo había consolado y asegurado de crear un papel que podía jugar.

_Tobi _era perfecto para Obito, ambos eran maestros marionetistas que jugaban con más cuerdas de las que podían contar y que estaban tramando una conjura, o tres, en un buen día. Además de que se podía divertir a costa de la exasperación de los demás. Lo único que le picaba en la culpa era todo el desastre que tenía que causar en contra de su amado equipo. Pero de nuevo, lo superaría, siempre lo hace.

Oh, Obito amaba a su madre.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke un niño marcado por el destino.

Uchiha Sakuke era hijo de Zeus (para frustración de Hera), legado de Artemisa e Indra, Izuna y Nemesis. Bendecido por Madara y Hestia. Guiado y ensañado por Obito (Al parecer los legendarios Uchihas eran los Dioses de este planeta).

Uchiha Sasuke era el niño que traería la paz al mundo y le pondría fin a Kaguya.

O al menos ese es el plan.

* * *

Sasuke tenía seis años cuando el primo Obito llego a él por la noche como un acechador y lo llevo consigo al Olimpo.

Es seguro decir que esa primera impresión nunca se olvidó para nuestro querido e impresionable Little Sasuke.

En el Olimpo Sasuke se encontró por primera vez con su verdadero padre. Fue desconsolador para el saber que Itachi y el no estaban tan relacionados como creían.

Sasuke siempre fue un niño inteligente, no al grado de su hermano, pero inteligente no obstante. Piensa que es una maldición tanto como sus ojos, a veces. Él se daba cuenta de las tenciones cada vez más grandes entre la aldea y el Clan y, más importante aún, entre Itachi y el Clan. Aun así nada excusaba al Clan Uchiha de tramar un golpe de estado y, potencialmente, iniciar una guerra por un deseo egoísta. Claro, como legados de los dioses los Uchiha tenían un gran margen de maniobra, pero esto era extremo. Se suponía que debían predicar la paz, no fomentar la guerra.

Fue así como Uchiha Sasuke, con todo el dolor de su corazón, se unió en sus planes.

* * *

Por supuesto, por supuesto paso la masacre Uchiha y todos sus planes comenzaron su marcha.

* * *

Los siguientes años pasaron en un mutismo ensombrecido.

Sasuke sabía lo que se esperaba de él, y actuó conforme al papel. Si de algo podían alardear los Dioses de sus campeones Uchihas era de su compromiso por la causa.

Su máscara era perfecta, su actuación intachable. Más de un dios se cuestionó si en realidad era hijo de Zeus por ser más humilde que cualquiera de sus hermanos (humilde en términos de un hijo de Zeus, eso es). En estos sentidos, se parecía mucho a Itachi.

* * *

Contrario a la creencia popular, Sasuke _No_ fue a Orochimaru.

Él fue al campamento Mestizo con sus familiares, fuera de su brutal entrenamiento que se extendía a cinco días a la semana, los otros dos eran utilizados para derrochar en fiestas en el olimpo y relajantes salidas con todos sus familiares divinos, aunque también se unía a las misiones de sus primos.

Considerando su linaje y lo bello que era, además de lo necesitado de afecto que estaba después de perder a toda su familia y no haber recibido (mucha) terapia, el haberle asignado a Apollo como su principal cuidador no fue un movimiento inteligente de ninguno de los dioses.

* * *

Si Apollo fue visto siendo perseguido por todo el Olimpo esquivando enormes bolas de fuego, rayos, armas, Amateratsus y Susanoos, nadie comento nada.

* * *

La respuesta al trauma de Sasuke fue respondida con hornear pasteles y la peculiaridad más reconocible de Kakashi-Sensei.

Quien dijera que leía el famosísimo Icha Icha solo por sus tres o cuatro escenas calientes y no por su profundidad en la complicada historia y los personajes, la armonía de su trama y detalladas descripciones, estaba mintiendo. ¡Incluso Atenea lo alababa como una obra maestra!

* * *

Apollo es su médico antes que su amante, y Sasuke se abre a él con facilidad.

En todos los sentidos.

En el Olimpo no fue sorpresa ver a los tortolitos (Apollo juro nunca más tener otra aventura, a menos que Sasuke lo permitiera) acurrucados en un lugar hermoso susurrándose cosas al oído, pero es en la soledad de sus habitaciones que Sasuke se desahoga.

_Idiotas,_ se quejó la mayor parte del tiempo, _era una Aldea Ninja, ¿honestamente pensaron que la fachada que ponía era real? ¿En verdad mi equipo creyó que los traicionaría tan fácilmente?... Que mi hermano mayor era mucho más fuerte de lo que soy cuando él tenía mi edad. Bueno…no, mierda. ¿Pensaron que eso me enojaría? ¿Me haría reaccionar? Sabía que mi hermano era mejor que yo. Siempre lo había sido… Kakashi-Sensei una vez me dijo que "Aunque te falta motivación, eres rápido, planeo hacerte más rápido" _Falta motivación_, ¿es eso lo que todos pensaron? ¿Que soy simplemente perezoso? Pero tal vez simplemente no querían ver lo que estaba justo delante de ellos. Eran unos tontos ingenuos, para ser ninjas._

* * *

Pasan dos años y medio.

Hora de regresar.

* * *

Ninguna noticia se había escuchado de Uchiha Sasuke en dos años y medio. Ningún susurro, ningún avistamiento, nada. Era como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

Hasta que lo hay.

* * *

Las noticias se extienden.

Orochimaru está muerto, un extraño equipo elimina sistemáticamente todas sus bases de operaciones.

Itachi actúa.

Akatsuki también.

* * *

Sasuke, siendo el amante de Apollo, puede reconocer a un enfermo moribundo solo con verlo. El conocimiento de que no puede salvarlo lo hace aun peor.

Itachi está en una etapa de enfermedad en la que no puede ser salvado, ni siquiera con las habilidades de Apollo, las guarras del Shinigami ya lo están reclamando, mirando a Sasuke sobre el hombro como diciendo _"No puedes evitarlo"_ y un consolador _"Paciencia, paciencia"._ Lo único que Sasuke puede ofrecerle a su hermano es la salida rápida. Cuanto más pronto muera, más rápido dejara de sufrir.

Duele y siente que una parte de él ha sido arrancada.

Maldita sea.

* * *

Guerra.

* * *

Kabuto, hijo de Nico, hace su parte y se desvanece en las sombras.

Cuando Itachi llega a su encuentro se topa con pared.

* * *

Sasuke siente ganas de brincar y llorar de alegría, pero no. _Paciencia_, se dijo, _paciencia_. Aún quedaba una última actuación que dar.

Asiente a Orochimaru, el cual tiene una mirada de complicidad (Ugh, este hijo de Thanatos le da escalofríos) y este se pone la máscara del Shinigami. Pronto comienza la invocación.

Los cuatro difuntos Hokages frente a él recién resucitados, y cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia se produjo un pesado silencio…

Mierda…

Debió haber pensado que decir…

Entonces Itachi irrumpió.

Sasuke, habiendo convivido tanto tiempo con los dioses, solo pudo decir una cosa.

—¿Itachi? Eres un inútil.

La mirada que claramente decía _"¿Yo? ¿Quién es el hermanito tonto aquí?"_ no fue pasada por alto. Cuando Itachi abrió la boca comenzando un monologo sobre lo que había intentado hacer y cómo Konoha era algo que debía ser protegida, secundado por los Hokages, Sasuke llego al límite de su paciencia.

—Oh, Cállate. ¡No quiero escuchar esto de ti que eres el menos indicado para hacerlo!—Grito e ignoro deliberadamente a Orochimaru que les susurraba a los otros dos _"Problemas en el paraíso" _¡Que la falta de… _algo_ con Apollo no tenía nada que ver con mal humor! ¡De verdad!... Bueno, tal vez un poco— ¿¡Quieres hablar sobre la moralidad y el bien común!? ¡Bien! ¡Hablemos! ¿Qué paso con los niños Uchiha!? ¡Ellos eran inocentes! ¿Y esa generación perdida que no quería el golpe!? ¡Pudiste recurrir a ellos por ayuda! ¿¡Porque mierdas decidiste que sería bueno dejar a tu hermano menor traumatizado y solo en una aldea llena de personas que se querían aprovechar de él!? Eres lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que Danzo no me hizo nada cuando no estabas viendo o el tercero ¿Por qué crees que me fui de la aldea con la llegada de Tsunade? ¡No tenía quien se interpusiera entre sus asquerosas manos y yo! ¡Me negué a volver a sufrir en sus manos nuca más!

—¿Volver?— Interrumpió Itachi más pálido que la muerte (Ignorando el hecho de que está, ya sabes, muerto) y fue entonces cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se había metido demasiado en su papel de víctima. Los demás Hokages, sobre todo el tercero, se habían ensombrecido—Sasuke…

Lo interrumpió dándose la vuelta (sin darse cuenta de que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, esto solo le dio más veracidad a su actuación, para horror de Itachi), mirando a Orochimaru, suplicando ayuda, y con una sonrisa terriblemente terrorífica el muy bastardo no se la ofreció, solo lo empeoro.

—Sasuke-Kun—ronroneo—No tiene por qué responder las inquietudes de un hermano mayor desobligado, Sasuke-Kun se fue de la aldea por la misma razón que yo…

—Orochimaru—Sasuke en advertencia.

—Esa aldea podrá ser toda brillante, pacífica y prospera por fuera, pero por dentro está podrida. Que sus habitantes ingenuos quieran seguir ignorándolo es otra historia.

Lo cierto era que Konoha, para toda su bonita propaganda no era nada más que un nido de zánganos. Tal vez había sido fundada, permaneció por unos años, con la ideología de la voluntad del fuego. Pero la mayoría de las personas que ahora la habitaban eran terribles. Un claro ejemplo eran los ciudadanos, en su mayoría, civiles (que habían atentado contra naruto en su infancia) o los ancianos de los clanes (que en su mayoría eran bestias ambiciosas) o muchos de sus clientes.

—Pero no habrá de que preocuparse por mucho tiempo—Continuo Orochimaru despreocupado, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos—Después de todo Sasuke-Kun traerá la luz de gracia y gloria del sol a Konoha

Ese hijo de puta.

¡Estaba tratando de hacer que se quedara, sabiendo muy bien que planeaba ascender al Olimpo terminada su misión!

—Deja de decir estupideces Orochimaru… y Reten a Itachi que aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar—Dijo mirando directamente a las sombras de donde salió un Kabuto de apariencia normal y sonriente—Por lo pronto hay una guerra con la que tratar.

* * *

Probar sus habilidades en contra de los que eran sus maestros y antecesores fue excitante.

Lo único que le molesto era que se restringieran a sí mismos, él quería enfrentarlos con su máximo poder. Lastimosamente tenía una misión.

Kaguya debía morir.

* * *

Encontrarse con su supuesto _Padre_ Hagoromo fue extraño. Pero eso no evito que Sasuke hiciera lo que el abuelo Indra le había pedido.

Camino directo hacia él, le sonrió de una forma tan asquerosamente dulce que hasta Naruto sintió escalofríos y…

Le dio un golpe en la cara mientras le gritaba.

—Esto es por envenenar con ideas preconcebidas y estúpidas a Ashura ¡Idiota! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!—En este momento se veía tan parecido a Sakura que dolía, entonces se volteo a Naruto y le dijo—Regresemos, ¡No tenemos nada que hacer aquí!

—P-pero ¡El Sello!—Exclamo Hagoromo con inquietud, retrocedió ante la mirada desdeñosa de Sasuke

—No es algo por lo que tengas que preocuparte… ¡Nunca más!

Tomo a Naruto (que seguía viéndose como un Idiota) por el cuello de la chaqueta salto y se fue.

* * *

Le dio a Naruto un cuchillo de Oro Imperial, a Sakura una daga de Bronce Celestial y el mismo tenía una espada de Acero Estigio.

Las tres armas que los Dioses bendijeron.

Solo les dio una mirada y ellos parecieron comprender de inmediato porque asintieron seriamente.

Ah, como los había extrañado.

* * *

Kaguya se fue en un estallido de polvo de Oro.

Fue extrañamente decepcionante.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿¡De verdad!? ¡No jodan! ¡Qué putamente fácil!

Toda la alianza shinobi miro a Sasuke con una mescla de incredulidad y desprecio.

¡Fácil para ti!

¿Cómo es posible que, a pesar de los cortes y moretones, siga viéndose tan fresco como una lechuga con esa batalla? ¡Incluso Naruto se ve como una mierda!

(Aquí es cuando Sasuke descubre que finalmente ¡Finalmente! Estaba cerca de perfeccionar la técnica del Acicalamiento no Jutsu que todos los dioses poseían)

* * *

Fue entonces que a Apollo, inteligente como era, decidió aparecer en medio del campo de batalla, en su forma esculpida y perfecta, con un aire eterio que ni siquiera Kaguya había podido igualar, vestido con nada más que una de sus togas blancas que dejaban al descubierto sus pectorales y parte de su trabajado estómago, sus ojos (esta vez de color azul, como odiaba cuando los cambiaba) veían a todos de forma altiva, fría y arrogante, pero extrañamente distante, sus cortos mechones fluían con un viento inexistente.

…

Wow ¿Se cortó el pelo?

Con todo Apollo parecía ser el dios griego que sabía que era.

O-oh, E-escurrimiento nasal.

_Contrólate, Sasuke, contrólate._

Todos en el campo se pusieron en guardia, al parecer todos podían sentir el abrumador poder que Apollo desprendía hasta por los poros. Distraídamente, Sasuke noto como los "muertos" cuerpos de Madara y Obito se levantaban como por arte de magia y le lanzaban una sonrisa burlona.

No entendió nada hasta que Apollo lo tomo en brazos cual damisela y le dio un beso francés.

* * *

Apolo reconocerá que no fue lo más inteligente que pudo hacer, pero Apollo simplemente ya no podía contenerse. Había jurado a Indra-Kun que no tocaría a Sasuke hasta que hubiera completado su misión. Así que, emocionado, comenzó a tocar a Sasuke de la manera en que sabía que le gustaba y por los gemidos con los que fue bendecido, no se equivocó. Sasuke estaba tan desesperado como él.

En retrospectiva no fue un movimiento inteligente de su parte.

No si el Amateratsu que lo ataco era algo que decir.

—¡N-Ni-San!

¿Eso era un rasengan?

— ¡Naruto! ¿Qué Demonios?

—¡SHANAROOOO!

— ¿Sakura?

¿En dónde están esos mil pájaros para hacer tanto ruido? ¡No se ven por ningún lado!

—¡K-Kakashi-Sensei!

¿Porque sentía que lo estaban mordiendo?

—… ¿Y tú eres?

—Soy Sai

—Mucho gusto ¡Bienvenido al equipo!

—Gracias Sasuke-San

— ¿Podrías retirar tu Jutsu de mi novio?

—Me niego

—Ah

El resto, como dicen es historia.

* * *

¿Fin?


End file.
